The Development (30 Day NSFW Challenge)
by resolutedetective
Summary: Cronus and Kankri are in a matespritship, but Kankri believes it's vital to keep it a secret. [30 Day NSFW Challenge, updated daily! NC17 soon.]


_A/N: Hi everyone. So it's been like... forever since I've even thought or done anything Homestuck related. Considering CronKriis one of the only ships I personally like but sadly uses the characters for just smut, I'm going to challenge myself with this, yo. Wish me luck, **because this involves commitment and commitment is terrifying. **FYI, because y'know, they're speaking with each other, their quirks won't be used._

* * *

><p><span>Day One: Naked Cuddles<span>

* * *

><p>Kankri had never really approved of the notion of extreme romance and affection shown within already intoxicating, intimate scenes such as this one. Cronus had insisted that for once, considering their extremely "secret" matespritship was something that he respected and wished to continue for as long as they could, they engage in more... intimate closeness. Something that, in one way made sure they could feel the warmth, the softness, and contours of each other's bodies, and yet at the same time, was a way Cronus had recommended deviously as not breaking any terms of the celibacy vow that Kankri had taken merely half a sweep before they had died. "C'mon, chief! Don'tcha trust me wi'ya body? Y'know how I'll just make ya feel all... I'unno, warm, and content, and probably even more flushed for me than ya <em>ooobviously <em>are for me already." A sly wink followed the rocker's words, his body leaning forward to meet with Kankri's as his lips ghosted over the lecturer's with an almost tantalizing note. His human bed was something that Kankri didn't really think useful, but then again, he respected everything that Cronus did to make himself feel more human. Even the face-paint.

"Cronus, you know how uncomfortable I can get with intimate, physical contact if you don't give me a fair warning about whatever it is that you're planning to initiate-and believe me, I've come to learn all about your sneaky ways that you do purely to get what it is you want. Hopefully by now you've determined that-"

Ampora rolled his eyes, a grunt escaping his thin lips as he heard such a smooth, wonderful voice that he adored be wasted on such pointless, dull words. He was obstinate in his ways, and all he wished for was a show of appreciation, perhaps a show of their matespirtship-again, even though it was between them only-that didn't even involve pailing in anyway whatsoever. After all, Cronus wasn't an idiot, and he knew that life ought not to revolve around that, he merely had fun teasing others. Despite the fact that yes, he was known for appearing to be aggravatingly desperate, but clearly that was only _sometimes,_ right...?

"Do me a favour, yeah?"

"Don't interrupt me, Cron-"

"You need t'learn t'shut up more, jeez. Don't Porrim teach ya that basic rule of the afterlife? You're gonna be needin' it, by the looks o' things." Leaning in close, the topless dead troll pressed his chest against Kankri's, his grey lips closing over his lover's. "How 'bout, for this one fiiine evenin', we make good use of it and be a lot closer than you ever let us be?"

* * *

><p>Cronus felt a tired grin twitch at the corners of his lips as he felt the slender arms curling around his broad body. The warmer, lowblood body pressed closely into his, a shudder running along his spine. Woah, lowbloods really were a lot warmer in comparison to the coldblooded seadwellers. Almost gratefully, his face lowered, nuzzling down upon Vantas' neck, kissing in the crook of the sensitive skin. He planted a gentle kiss to the area of grey flesh, his own arms sneaking beneath Kankri's and pulling his body as close as he possibly could. When he straightened up once more and took a good look at his fellow troll, the sight before him made the ruthless highblood almost suffer from erratic heartbeats.<p>

Upon getting changed, the pair of them had rather tousled hair. Kankri's cheeks, and some areas of his body were stained with a light red flush, signifying how rare he'd experienced such a sensual intimacy-evidently, he'd never experienced this. In a way, it only served to make Cronus feel even more privileged that he would be on of the only individuals to see such a serene, yet vulnerable sight to be held in his arms.

He couldn't take it. His legs entwined with Kankri's legs, and his lips locked with his once more. For once, the Ampora was fairly certain that he was enjoying the flushed feelings that he felt for someone who ought to hate him in terms of the injustice the lower castes faced due to the richer seadwellers-and judging from how his matesprit responded, he didn't particularly mind this either. Hopefully, from here, Cronus would finally discover even more sides to him.

The afterlife truly did have a lot to offer him, after all.


End file.
